Rainy Days
by Fallen WingZ
Summary: Was Conan & Co an Regentagen so alles erleben Kapitel eins: Shinichi krank, Ran in Sorge... und ein Kuss? Please R&R!


**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen, über ein Kommi würde ich mich sehr freuen! )**

**Rainy Days **

„Mensch Ran, jetzt komm doch endlich!" Sonoko verdrehte genervt die Augen, als ihre Freundin keine Anstalten machte, weiterzugehen.

„Aber ich muss doch auf Shinichi warten!", rechtfertigte sich Ran. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen strich sie eine Haarsträhne zurück, die der Wind ihr vorwitzig ins Gesicht geweht hatte. Große Regentropfen prasselten auf den tiefroten Schirm nieder, den sie in der Hand hielt. Tiefgraue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel über der Großstadt. Die verzweifelten Versuche der Sonne, sich einen Weg durch die dichte Wolkendecke zu bahnen, waren hoffnungslos. Die Regenzeit hatte dieses Jahr früher als erwartet eingesetzt, schon einige Tage regnete es nun. Doch warm war es trotzdem nicht geworden, die Temperaturen waren relativ mild. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Hätte sie doch bloß ihre Jacke mitgenommen! Noch immer lächelnd schaute Ran hinunter zu dem Jungen, der dort auf dem Fußballfeld trainierte. Immer und immer wieder zielte er aufs Tor, und immer traf er. Er war ein wahres Naturtalent. Ran konnte kaum verstehen, dass Shinichi das Angebot bei _Noir Tokio_ mitzuspielen, abgelehnt hatte. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass ein Mittelschüler die Ehre erwiesen wurde, bei einem solch bekannten Verein mitzuspielen! Doch er hatte abgelehnt. Fußball spiele er nur, da er sich dadurch besser konzentrieren konnte. Na ja, es war seine Entscheidung. Und insgeheim war Ran auch ganz froh darüber, dass er abgelehnt hatte. Denn hätte er sich anders entschieden, hätten sie sich sicherlich nicht mehr so häufig gesehen. Für Ran war es schlimm genug, dass sie nun nicht mehr in derselben Klasse waren. Im nächsten Schuljahr würden sie auf die Oberschule wechseln, vielleicht würde sich das dann ändern. Sie waren zusammen im Kindergarten und in der Grundschule gewesen. Immer waren sie zusammen gewesen. Es hatte einige Wochen gedauert, bis sich Ran daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Shinichi nicht mehr neben ihr saß. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, sie würden sich aus den Augen verlieren. Doch Shinichi hatte sich keine andere beste Freundin gesucht, was sie sehr beruhigte. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen könne, ein anderes Mädchen an seiner Seite zu sehen. Dabei gab es sehr viele, die nur allzu gerne Rans Platz eingenommen hätten. Sie waren doch in Scharen hinter ihm her! Shinichi hier, Shinichi da, ständig wurde er von kichernden Mädchenhorden verfolgt. Es gab kaum ein Mädchen, das sich nicht von Shinichis Intelligenz beeindrucken ließ, seinem Lächeln widerstehen konnte, oder den das Funkeln in seinen tiefblaue Augen kalt ließ. Shinichi war der wohl bestaussehenste Junge der ganzen Schule, hatte Spitzennoten, und auch sonst sehr beliebt. Die Mädchen lagen ihm zu Füßen! Doch das ließ ihn kalt, er hatte nur Augen für Ran, was dieser nicht selten böse Blicke einbrachte. Von vielen wurde sie als Konkurrentin angesehen. Doch Ran verstand das alles nicht. Natürlich, Shinichi war intelligent und freundlich, brachte sie zum Lachen, und hatte ein süßes Lächeln – doch sich in ihn verlieben? Sie war doch erst 15! Zwar hatten viele ihrer Mitschülerinnen schon einen Freund, doch sie wollte sich damit Zeit lassen. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wenn Sonoko ihr wieder einmal von irgendeinem Jungen etwas vorschwärmte. Und so bemerkte sie auch selbst die Annäherungsversuche der anderen Jungen nicht. Denn Ran war nun wirklich nicht unbeliebt. Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch, hatte ein Herz aus Gold, und war dazu auch noch Karatemeisterin. Was wollte man mehr?

Erneut schoss Shinichi ein Tor. Er war schon völlig durchnässt, seine nassen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er wollte zum nächsten Ball hinüber laufen, doch er rutschte auf dem nassen Rasen aus und fiel hin. Vollkommen durchnässt und über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt, saß er da. Er schaute zum von Wolken behangenen Himmel auf, während er nach Luft rang. Er musste unbedingt seine Kondition verbessern, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sonoko verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Also ich gehe jetzt!", rief sie Ran zu, und schritt davon. Doch Ran registrierte dieser kaum, hatte nur Augen für Shinichi. Dieser stand jetzt auf und ging hinüber zu den Duschen. Ran wartete noch immer, als er einige Minuten später frisch geduscht und angezogen das Schulgelände verlassen wollte. Als er sie erblickte, lief er sofort zu ihr hinüber.

„Du hättest doch nicht auf mich warten müssen! Bei dem Wetter holst du dir doch den Tod!", tadelte er sie.

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Ran fröhlich. „Ich mag den Regen!"

Shinichi seufzte. „Und wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du morgen wegen einer Erkältung zu Hause bleiben!" Kurzerhand zog er seine Jacke aus, und legte sie ihr über die Schultern.

„Dein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn du wegen mir krank wirst!", sagte er, als Ran widersprechen wollte. Ran runzelte die Stirn.

„Na du bist mir ja einer!", sagte sie. „Spielst im Regen Fußball, läufst ohne Jacke rum, und hältst mir Vorträge!" Nebeneinander her gehend machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Ich bin ein Junge, ich bin nicht so anfällig wie ein Mädchen", erwiderte Shinichi.

„Ach ja? Im letzten Jahr war ich nur einmal krank, du hingegen dreimal! Außerdem: wie lange bist du jetzt schon erkältet? Zehn Tage?" Shinichi blickte sie misstrauisch an.

„Sag mal, schreibst du alles auf, oder was? Du hörst dich schon an wie meine Mutter! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich wegen so einer kleinen Erkältung gleich zu Hause bleibe! Da verpasse ich ja die Hälfte vom Schulstoff, und langweile mich zu Hause zu Tode!"

„Dein Wissen übertrifft bestimmt schon das vieler Oberschüler, und das weißt du auch! Außerdem hat sich noch nie jemand zu Tode _gelangweilt!"_ Shinichi wollte Ran gleich ein Gegenargument an den Kopf werfen, bekam aber in den Moment einen Hustenanfall.

„Siehst du, da haben wir den Salat!", triumphierte Ran.

„Halt bloß die Klappe!", zischte Shinichi sie an. „Wegen so ein bisschen Husten werde ich schon nicht gleich sterben!"

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben waren sie bei Shinichis Zuhause angekommen.

„Also wir sehen uns dann morgen!", verabschiedete sich Shinichi, und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ran seufzte. Auch wenn sie das Shinichi nicht zeigen wollte, so war sie doch sehr besorgt um ihn. Seit seine Eltern im Ausland waren, gab es niemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte. Warum musste er denn auch so stur sein? Immer wollte er alles alleine machen, wollte keine Hilfe annehmen. Ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte Ran sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mit einem lauten Knallen schloss sich die Haustür hinter Shinichi. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich dagegen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur gleichzeitig so süß und so nervig sein, fragte er sich. Er musste Lächeln, als er sich Rans hübsches Gesicht in Erinnerung rief. Sie war so hübsch, so intelligent, so herzensgut…

Shinichi errötete leicht. Zum Glück konnte sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Auf gar keinen Fall sollte sie erfahren was er für sie empfand. Sie waren Freunde, nichts weiter. Und doch schlug ihm das Herz jedes Mal bis zum Halse, wenn sie ihn nur anlächelte. Vorsichtig schob er die Gardine beiseite, und sah Ran hinterher, die sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hunger hatte er keinen, das Haus aufgeräumt hatte er erst gestern, und auf Fernsehen hatte er keine Lust. Schweren Herzens holte er seine Schulsachen hervor. Er musste noch seinen Englischaufsatz zu Ende schreiben. Mit Englisch hatte er nie Probleme gehabt, auch formulieren konnte er gut. Doch irgendwie fiel ihm heute nichts ein, was er hätte schreiben können. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren. Doch er musste diesen Aufsatz heute zu Ende schreiben, denn morgen war Abgabetermin. Er schrieb ein paar Zeilen. Doch seine Schrift, die sonst sehr ordentlich war, wirkte heute eher krakelig. Verwundert stellte Shinichi fest, dass er zitterte. Warum war ihm denn bloß so kalt? Sollte Ran etwas Recht behalten, und er würde nun wirklich krank werden? Ach was, er war wahrscheinlich nur nicht warm genug angezogen. Shinichi ließ sich zurücksinken. Das Sofa war schön weich, und seine Augen waren so schwer. Er wollte sie nur für einen Augenblick schließen…

„Hey Shinichi, wach auf!" Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Widerwillig schlug Shinichi die Augen auf. Ran stand neben dem Sofa.

„Was – was tust du denn hier!" Shinichi setzte sich auf und blickte Ran verwirrt an.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?", fragte Ran ihn. „Die Schule fängt in zwanzig Minuten an!" Mit einem Schlag war Shinichi hellwach. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken wie die Zeit derartig schnell hatte vergehen können, sprang er auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Fünf Minuten später verließen Ran und Shinichi gemeinsam das Haus.

„Sag mal, hast du auf dem Sofa übernachtet?", fragte Ran erstaunt.

„Ja, habe ich. Was dagegen!" Shinichi schien nicht sonderlich guter Laune zu sein, das merkte Ran sofort.

„Ich hab ja nur gefragt. Und du brauchst mich auch nicht gleich anzufauchen!" Shinichi antwortete nicht, wandte nur den Blick ab.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Aufsatz?", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

„Welcher Aufsatz?" Verständnislos sah er sie an. Ran verdrehte die Augen.

„Na den Englischaufsatz! Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du den heute abgeben musst!"

Shinichi blieb schlagartig stehen und starrte Ran an.

„Sag bloß, du hast vergessen ihn zu schreiben?", fragte Ran. Doch eine Antwort war nicht nötig, Shinichis Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast doch noch nie die Hausaufgaben vergessen!"  
Langsam setzte Shinichi sich wieder in Bewegung. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er hatte sich doch gestern sofort hingesetzt, um den Aufsatz zu schreiben. Doch er war eingeschlafen. Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art, einfach so einzuschlafen! Und wenn Ran ihn nicht geweckt hätte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich immer noch schlafen! Shinichi verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er stütze den Kopf in die Hand.

„Die Taneguchi wird mich umbringen!", stöhnte er.

„So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden", versuchte Ran ihn aufzumuntern. „Schließlich bist du ihr bester Schüler!" Doch Shinichi warf ihr nur einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Erst verschlief er, dann vergaß er seine Hausaufgaben, und nun musste er auch noch feststellen, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Der Tag fing ja gut an…

„Ran, würdest du bitte die Lösung von Aufgabe drei vortragen?" Ran schreckte auf. Panisch schaute sie auf ihr Heft. „Ich… ähm… also… ich… ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit dieser Aufgabe!", stammelte sie. Entschuldigend sah sie ihre Lehrerin an. Frau Namihara ging hinüber zu Rans Pult und warf einen Blick in ihr Heft.  
"Aber Ran, du hast ja noch gar nichts geschrieben! Wo bist du nur mit deinem Gedanken?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte…", sagte Ran leise. Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte sie ihr Heft an. Einige ihrer Mitschüler fingen schon an zu kichern. Wie peinlich...

Doch Frau Namihara lächelte nur. Sie war noch sehr jung und legte viel Verständnis für ihre Schüler zutage.

„Da du eine recht gute Schülerin bist, werden wir es dabei belassen. Saki, würdest du uns bitte die Lösung verraten?"

Erleichtert atmete Ran auf, und nahm sie vor, nun etwas aufmerksamer zu sein. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei Shinichi. Was war nur heute los mit ihm? Er schien vollkommen neben sich zu stehen! Seufzend warf Ran einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten, dann war endlich Schulschluss…

Mit langsamen Schritten verließ Shinichi das Schulgebäude. Der Boden schien unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken. Nicht auch das noch. Er lehnte sich an die Außenwand des Gebäudes, lehnte seinen schmerzenden Kopf an die kalte Steinwand. Schüler stürmten an ihm vorbei, lachend und sich unterhaltend. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach still sein? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach alle verschwinden? Er hielt diesen Lärm einfach nicht mehr aus. Shinichi vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein Kopf würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen…

Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand nach seinen Handgelenken griff, und somit vorsichtig seine Hände von seinem Gesicht zog. Durch einen Nebelschleier hindurch erkannte er Ran, die ihn besorgt ansah.

„Shinichi?" Ihre Stimme war leise, sanft. Er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht so rumbrüllte wie ihre Mitschüler.

„Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie. Er hörte ihre Stimme wie von sehr weit weg, meinte aber einen besorgten Ton herauszuhören. Shinichi spürte, wie Ran nach seiner Hand griff. Sie erschien ihm so kühl, dabei war es seine Hand, die ungewöhnlich heiß war.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu einem Arzt…", sagte Ran ruhig. Shinichi befreite sich hastig aus ihrem Griff.

„Nein… ich brauche keinen Arzt… mir geht's gut… wirklich…" Ran legte ihre Hand auf Shinichis Stirn. Doch er schob ihre Hand beiseite. „Mir geht's gut…", murmelte er undeutlich.

„Shinichi, du hast Fieber!", sagte Ran besorgt. Doch Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut… ich bin nicht krank…" In diesem Augenblick bekam er einen ziemlich heftigen Hustenanfall.

„Oh Gott, Shinichi!", rief Ran erschrocken. Shinichi rang nach Luft.

„Lass mich… ich…" Shinichi wollte gehen, doch er schwankte so sehr, dass er den Weg nach Hause niemals geschafft hätte. Er schien jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Weder Ran noch Shinichi, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum noch etwas wahrnahm, wussten später, wie sie es zu Shinichi nach Hause geschafft hatten. Undeutlich nahm Shinichi wahr, wie Ran ihn in sein Zimmer brachte, ihm in sein Bett half und ihn zudeckte.

„Ran…" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Ran hatte es wahrgenommen.

„Ich bin hier, Shinichi", sagte sie. Sanft strich sie ihm übers Gesicht. „Ich bin bei dir..."

Shinichi sah sie mit fiebrigem Blick an, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen, und er in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Undeutliche Stimmen. Worte, Sätze, deren Bedeutung er nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. Stimmen. Ängstliche, besorgte Stimmen. Wer sprach da? Er kannte diese Stimmen, doch konnte er sie nicht zuordnen. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen, doch waren seine Lider so schwer. Wo war er? Ran. Sie war bei ihm gewesen. ‚Ich bin bei dir…'

„Ran…" Blind suchte er ihre Hand. Er spürte, wie Rans Finger die seinen umschlossen.

„Ich bin bei dir…" Beruhigt schlief er wieder ein.

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel ins Zimmer. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen.

„Ran…" Seine Stimme war sehr leise. Shinichi blinzelte. Er spürte, dass seine Hand von etwas gehalten wurde. Von jemandem. Ran. Sie kniete neben seinem Bett, hatte den Kopf auf die Decke gelegt, hielt noch immer seine Hand.

„Ran…" Shinichi streckte seine freie Hand aus, und strich sanft über Rans dunkles Haar. Ran blinzelte und hob den Kopf. Schnell zog er seine Hand weg.

„Sh-Shinichi!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Du… du bist aufgewacht!" Shinichi sah sie an. Fragend, verwirrt. Ran stand auf, setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Du… du warst sehr krank", sagte sie leise. „Lungenentzündung. Hattest hohes Fieber. Du warst drei Tage lang ohne Bewusstsein." Ran wischte sich über die Augen. Weinte sie…?

Shinichi schluckte. „Warst du… warst du die ganze Zeit über hier?", fragte er. Ran nickte. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand.

„Ich… ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Tränen liefen über ihr zartes Gesicht. Shinichi hob die Hand, was ihm viel Kraft kostete. Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen weg.

„Nicht weinen…", sagte er leise. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ran erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie versank in seinen Augen, diesen wunderschönen, saphir-blauen Augen. _Sie ist so wunderschön, _dachte Shinichi. Sie waren sich so nah. Ran schloss die Augen…

„Wie ich sehe, ist der Patient endlich aufgewacht!", vernahmen sie eine amüsierte Stimme von der Tür her. Ran schreckte auf. Sie und Shinichi liefen knallrot an, und starrten die Person an, die dort im Türrahmen lehnte.

„D-Dad!", rief Shinichi entgeistert. „W-was tust du denn hier!" Er hatte doch wohl nicht etwas gesehen, dass…?

„Ran hat uns angerufen", erklärte Yusaku. „Deine Mutter hat sofort einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht, und wollte _sofort _zurück nach Japan! Wegen dir mussten wir einen wichtigen Pressetermin absagen!", fuhr er mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton fort. Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. „'Tschuldigung…", murmelte er sarkastisch.

Yusaku konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Das war typisch Shinichi. Erst allen die größten Sorgen bereiten, und dann einen auf cool machen. Tja, so war sein Sohn eben. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. „Heißt das, Mama ist auch hier?", fragte er.

„Yep, ist sie. Und wenn ich dir einen guten Rat geben darf: tu so, als würdest du schlafen, sonst wird deine Mutter dich vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude gleich erdrücken." Yusaku ließ seinen Blick zu Ran hinüberschweifen, die noch immer Shinichis Hand hielt. „Und du solltest jetzt besser nach Hause gehen und dich einmal richtig ausschlafen", schmunzelte er. Mit knallrotem Gesicht ließ Ran Shinichis Hand los und sprang auf.

„Ich komme morgen wieder, versprochen!", sagte sie zu Shinichi gewandt. „Tschüs!"

Noch bevor Shinichi sich richtig hatte verabschieden können, war Ran aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. Shinichi seufzte leise. Yusaku ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Musst du uns denn immer solche Sorgen machen?", seufzte Yusaku. Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.

„Tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber es macht halt so viel Spaß, krank zu sein!", meinte er sarkastisch. Yusaku warf seinem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Jetzt bleib doch bitte mal ernst! Mit so einer Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spaßen, du hättest sterben können!", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Na ja, dann hätte ich eine Sorge weniger gehabt…" Shinichi gähnte. Yusaku starrte Shinichi fassungslos an, doch der grinste nur.

„Keine Panik, das sollte nur ein Scherz sein!" Mit einer äußerst theatralisch wirkenden Geste vergrub Yusaku das Gesicht in den Händen. „Du raubst mir noch den letzten Nerv!", stöhnte er.

„Ich bin ein Detektiv. Ich _begehe_ keine Verbrechen, ich kläre sie auf!", entgegnete Shinichi kühl.

„Ach, aber einem Mädchen das Herz zu stehlen ist wohl in Ordnung, was?" Yusaku grinste als er sah wie Shinichi rot anlief. Blitzschnell griff Shinichi nach seinem Kissen und warf es nach Yusaku, der lachend das Zimmer verlies.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen spazierte Ran nach Hause. Sie war so froh, endlich ging es Shinichi besser. Fröhlich summte sie eine Melodie, während sie tänzelnd einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Schlagartig verstummte sie und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Ganz langsam hob sie die Hand und berührte mit den Fingern vorsichtig ihre Lippen. Hatte Shinichi gerade versucht, sie zu… küssen? Sie ließ die Hand sinken und hob das Gesicht gen Himmel. Die Abendsonne färbte die Wolken in einem zarten Rosa. Und Ran lächelte.


End file.
